The Day and the Night
by TheGrammarQueen
Summary: Jellal comes to Fairy Tail to ask Erza something VERY IMPORTANT! What will her response be?


**So, this is my second FanFiction story! It's narrated from both Erza and Jellal's point of views. I forgot to do this in the first one, but all rights for Fairy Tail go to Hiro Mashima and whatever publishing place that he used, and FUNimation for the anime.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Jellal:_**

I walk through the street. Searching, looking. I hopefully can recall where it is…

One target, one goal. Gaahh! I sound like I'm from the military. Oh, well. Keeping calm, I continue strolling down the street.

People look at me oddly, like they recognize my face but it's at the back of their memory. Well, it has been a while since Siegrain – since I – served on the council. And since I escaped.

Still, I pick up my pace.

Ah! There it is. The Fairy Tail guild building.

I hope Erza isn't on a job.

I walk to the doors and open them.

**_Erza:_**

I'm standing by a table, talking to Lucy, when I hear a voice.

_Erza._

I recognize it instantly. It couldn't be him. Mystogan is still in Edolas. _He's_ probably off destroying some Dark Guild with Meredy and Ultear. I just hoped, deep down… that he'd be around… tomorrow is my birthday, after all.

"Hey, Erza!? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Lucy." I say with a smile.

Then the doors open.

And he walks in.

_Jellal._

**_Jellal:_**

I walk in.

My heart is pounding. I'm not surprised. I'm betraying my beliefs, breaking every rule I've created about her. She walks in the light; I'm in the dark. I don't deserve her.

But everything has two parts – their day and night. Erza is the day, shining beautifully forever. I am her night, dark and shadowy.

It was Meredy and Ultear who convinced me. They told me that if I really loved her, then I should be with her. It doesn't matter if lovers walk different roads.

I am so scared. Nothing compares to what I'm going to do. I try to calm myself, prepare for Erza's wrath when I reveal the truth. I really hope that she won't reject me. If she does, my heart will break. I will go cold and have no pity.

I don't want to be like that.

Please, Erza.

Say yes.

**_Erza:_**

He walks towards me. The crowd instantly parts, making way. He has something behind his back. He looked scared. Is he going to admit that he doesn't have a fiancée? So many questions are racing through my head.

He comes to me. "Erza,"

"J-J-Jellal?"

Why do I always stammer when I see him? I have seen him after the Tenrou Island S-Class Trial, after all…

Jellal comes closer. "Erza," he says. "I lied. I don't have a fiancée."  
I glower at Jellal. Everyone else backs away about five steps. Wendy falls over a table. Then the demon facade slides off and I smile. Jellal looks shocked. "I knew you were lying," I say with a smile. "But you came here for a reason. Why?"

Jellal swallows.

He begins to talk.

**_Jellal:_**

I begin my well-rehearsed speech. It comes from the heart.

"Erza. I have always thought, after I regained my memory, that I did not deserve you. Even though you always could see the light in me, I could not. We always walked different roads. You walked in the light, you are the light. I was the dark, never being able to join you.

"It was Meredy and Ultear, who, by the way, is now the guild master, who convinced me to do this. They told me that if I truly… if I truly wanted to be with you, that I should go. They told me to break every rule I have created about you. You have them to partially thank for this.

"I have always loved you, Erza. I know we have never gone on a date; we are always so busy. I'm sorry this is so sudden, but…"  
I get down on one knee and bring out the blue velvet box. "Erza Scarlet. Will you marry me?"

**_Erza:_**

The entire guild is shocked, stunned into silence. You could hear a feather drop in the room. Jellal looks so scared, but... hopeful. I can't help but think about the time when he gave me my last name, saved Natsu, and turned away from the darkness that he had been consumed by.

Yet… I will always remember the darkness in him, even if it was Ultear manipulating Jellal.

I go back to the present. Everyone has moved six steps closer.

I open my eyes (I hadn't realized that I had closed them), and I hear myself saying the word that will change my life forever.

_"Yes."_

**So, was it too sappy/lovey-dovey? Not too sappy? Please check out the poll on my Profile! I need some ideas… Thanks!**


End file.
